zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Blatchery Plain
The Blatchery Plain is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the southeast part of the West Necluda region. This location connects the Dueling Peaks and its stable, Kakariko Village, and Fort Hateno. The Ha Dahamar Shrine can be found along the base of the Dueling Peaks, facing the Dueling Peaks Stable. Within this location, several wild horses can be seen roaming about, and a moderate number of Bokoblins, including one camp is located within the central area of the field. Among the remains of the several Guardians are two Decayed Guardians; one found at the left-most side of Fort Hateno and the second near the Stable. Like most other Decayed Guardians, they will attack Link, but they are out of range from the main road and trade route connecting the Stable to Fort Hateno. Main Quest After recalling all twelve Recovered Memories using pictures taken by Princess Zelda stored in the Sheikah Slate Link must return to Impa who reveals a final photo taken by Princess Zelda is framed inside her house which depicts Blatchery Plains where Memory 17: "Zelda's Awakening" is recovered, near the remains of two Guardians. The memory depicts the battle that lead to his injuries. Having fled from Hyrule Field, Link and Zelda were cornered on Blatchery Plains by an army of corrupted Guardians while trying to escape to Fort Hateno and presumably Hateno Village beyond it (as it is suggested the abandoned century old house in modern day Hateno Village a century later originally was Link's House before and during the Great Calamity as the owner is said to have fought and believed to have perished during the Great Calamity and the Hylian Champion is largely believed to have perished defending the fort according to local legend). Link valiantly defended Zelda with the Master Sword defeating several Guardian Stalkers with the holy blade though eventually both became exhausted by their sheer numbers. Zelda pleaded for Link to flee without her but Link refused as he was sworn to protect her as a Royal Knight. However eventually his exhaustion and injuries proved to much to bear. As a Guardian targeted the injured Link, Zelda without any thought for herself shielded Link with her body while screaming "No!". Suddenly Zelda's hand emitted a divine light and a Triforce mark representing her divine sealing power appeared upon her hand. This sacred power passed down from the Goddess Hylia that Zelda struggled repeatedly to awaken cleansed the attacking Guardians of Ganon's influence shutting them down. Unfortunately despite Zelda's moment of triumph, Link collapsed near death causing a despondent Zelda to kneel beside him and cry. However the battle worn Master Sword glowed and the ancient voice of its slumbering but conscious spirit informed Zelda that Link was still alive and could be saved remaining Zelda of the Shrine of Resurrection she and the Sheikah research team had discovered. They are then found by two unnamed Sheikah warriors wearing Sheikah Stealth Armor. Wasting no time Zelda implores to them they must get Link to the Shrine as soon as possible as the memory ends. After recalling how he was injured Link is telepathically contacted by Zelda whom has been keeping Ganon under seal in Hyrule Castle during the century Link was recovering from his life threatening injuries via the Slumber of Restoration. According to Robbie's Memoirs, Robbie parted ways with Purah here as he became distracted by the defeated Guardians which caused him to resolve to develop armaments capable of combating them. With the exception of Link and Zelda, no one is shown taking part in the battle with the Guardians indicating the accepted historical account that the Hylian Champion lead an amy of soldiers in the defense of Fort Hateno to be a myth that came about in the aftermath of the Great Calamity as Zelda's part in the battle was apparently only known to her most trusted Sheikah allies and Link himself was believed to have perished with only unsubstantiated rumors and stories telling of his survival. The myth he lead an army was likely due to people finding the idea of a single knight defeating so many Guardians hard to believe as Zelda's contribution was largely unknown. Even King Dorephan and many Zora that knew of him and his exceptional abilities believed he had perished though Gerudo Chieftain Riju heard rumors of his survival and Rito Elder Kaneli initially assumed Link was the Hylian Champion but after thinking about it decided Link was more likely a surviving descendant due to his physical age unaware it had been halted by being in suspended animation via ancient Sheikah medical technology. However the Yiga Clan some how managed to learn of Link's survival presumably through either Sheikah turncoats who joined the Yiga Clan or through unwilling moles like the ex-Yiga Dorian the Sheikah Elder Impa's bodyguard who was blackmailed to spy for them. The Fort was also apparently constructed by the villagers to halt the Guardian advance into East Necluda. Though Link is largely believed to have perished, he and the mythical army he lead are remembered as heroes who dead valiantly while successfully halting the Guardian's advance. Zelda's role however is unknown beyond her actions of sealing Ganon after the battle, though most assume she gave her life to do so when in reality she sealed herself with him which halted her aging allowing Zelda to keep him sealed for at least a century as Link recovered from his wounds. The conflict that took place here was a turning point during the Great Calamity as afterwards Zelda took it upon herself to protect her kingdom from Ganon giving Link the time he needed to recover and regain his strength to confront Ganon allowing the Link, Zelda, Rhoam, the Champions, and Sheikah researchers to redeem themselves for their failures during the Great Calamity as a result of underestimating the ancient King of Evil. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations